Gas turbine engines, such as those used to power modern commercial aircraft or in industrial applications, include a compressor for pressurizing a supply of air, a combustor for burning a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine for extracting energy from the resultant combustion gases. Generally, the compressor, combustor and turbine are disposed about a central engine axis with the compressor disposed axially upstream of the combustor and the turbine disposed axially downstream of the combustor.
Generally, the inner diameter of a rotor from the gas turbine engine requires machining to remove raised materials formed during manufacturing. Typically, this is done using a solid turning tool that moves through the center of the rotor and then positions its cutting edge between the bores, up to the surface needing to be machined. Certain rotor geometries do not allow a solid turning tool to reach deep enough to the inner diameter area requiring the removal of the raised materials.
Improvements in machining tools are therefore needed in the art.